


Cursed by Beauty

by HRCStanley97



Category: 300 (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97





	Cursed by Beauty

My name is Pythia, or at least it was. Like all children, I was born to the world lived the early years of life as a sweet innocent virgin, with skin of clean platinum white and hair of dark sweet ginger red. My mother and father weren't the richest nor were they the poorest either. Regardless, they cared for me and embraced me as their only child, tending to my needs.

However, this life of privileged peace and tranquillity wouldn't last long. I was 20 years of age when the Ephors took me force, against my will, and dragged me far and long up to their ivory towers. The climb was long and hard; their tights rocky grips choked my wrists and my feet scraped against the rocky surface.

The inbred swine stripped me down and cleansed my body of any potential impurities. They moulded me, as if I was merely a mere piece of clay. Yet for reasons I had yet to fathom, they somehow preserved my beauty. They donned me in a single piece of white chiton clothing, so loose and transparent that one could still barely see my pale skin and delicate breasts.

They exposed me, to fumes seeping from cracks within the dark twisted depths of this earth. As they entered me, I began to feel sudden sensations. These toxins filled my lungs with something, I couldn't find the words to describe it. It almost felt like ecstasy, inhaling the scent of toxic coal and thick smoke. My body felt no hint of weight or gravity, as if these fumes lifted me from the inside.

It all felt too much, I tried to fight back, so desperate to resist. But even I knew it was a futile effort and inevitable. I gave in these strange inhuman urges, I didn't even feel human anymore, but a goddess, capable of seeing into distant possible futures, spoke in languages I never thought I would understand. I danced gracefully and slowly, as if time itself no longer existed. My long fading tunic danced and morphed with the enchanting smoke around me. It was as if I was swimming deep in the seas of emptiness, without even a single hint of need to breathe.

Diseased old mystics. Worthless remnants of a time before Sparta's ascent from darkness. Remnants of a senseless tradition. Tradition that no one, not even I could defy, for the word of the Ephors must be respected. That was, is, and always will be the law. And no Spartan, subject or citizen, man or woman, slave or king, are above the law.

The Ephors chose me, one of the most beautiful girls in all of Sparta, to live among them as their oracle. My beauty is forever my curse for the old wretches have the needs of men, and souls as black as hell...


End file.
